Le Jour de Cendres
by Luneil
Summary: OS : Ce 2 janvier 2027 à 8h00, le Ministère de la Magie anglais était en pleine effervescence. Le bureau des Aurors avait, après trois mois de recherches, attrapé le responsable du Jour de Cendres.


_Voici un OS qui est parti d'une simple idée, celle d'un geste commis à cause d'un regard. Et puis l'histoire est venue petit à petit._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira,_

_Luneil_

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens à J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Ce 2 janvier 2027 à 8h00, le Ministère de la Magie anglais était en pleine effervescence. Le bureau des Aurors avait, après trois mois de recherches, attrapé le responsable du _Jour de Cendres_. Hans Gregson. La sécurité fut renforcée pendant l'interrogatoire et l'on préparait déjà le procès qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°4, les Aurors Tempel et Rosebury peinait à faire parler le suspect.

« Je vous pose une dernière fois la question pourquoi avoir fait cela ? », demanda Aelyn Rosebury, sur un ton qui laissait transparaître sa perte de patience. L'homme assis en face d'elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire triste, ses yeux bleu nuit brillèrent d'une lueur étrange. Il laissa passer deux minutes avant de répondre d'une voix très douce presque chantonnante :

« Ses yeux… » Sa voix mourut doucement et les deux Aurors se regardèrent perplexe, ce fut Dan Tempel qui brisa le silence pesant :

« Qu'entendez-vous par là Monsieur Gregson ?

- Ce regard si clair, peut-être bleu ou vert, je l'ai accroché pendant peut-être dix secondes mais ce fut les dix secondes les plus longues de ma vie. Ce regard, _son_ regard était empli de tristesse, de malheur alors que son visage était un masque de joie de vivre.

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Elle était si belle, ses geste emplis de grâce et de noblesse. Je me demandais comment une telle jeune demoiselle pouvait être si malheureuse. Ce ne fut que quatre ans plus tard que je la revis… en première page de la gazette du sorcier, il y était rapporté qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide et puis il y avait des photos, sur l'une d'elle on y voyait un jeune homme tenant une lettre.

- Peut-on avoir le nom de cette personne et aussi qu'est-ce que cette histoire à avoir avec votre tentative de meurtre Monsieur.

Mais Hans ne les écoutaient pas. Son regard était lointain. Son front plissé trahissait sa concentration. Il continua de raconter son histoire sur le même ton lent :

« J'ai passé deux mois à agrandir l'image pour finalement pouvoir lire dix lignes de la lettre. Mais c'était suffisant. J'avais les noms des personnes qui l'avaient rendu malheureuse. »

La voix de Hans devint alors effrayante, son regard sombre et son sourire machiavélique.

« Alors maintenant que je connaissais son nom je pus aisément trouver le nom de ses plus proches parents, de ses amies, le nom du garçon ne fut pas bien dur à trouver et celui des membres de sa famille non plus. Alors j'ai pu mettre à exécution mon plan pour la venger, il n'y avait qu'à attendre qu'ils se réunissent tous, et c'est ce qu'ils firent ce 31 septembre, celui que vous avez nommé _Jour de Cendres_. Alors je leur ai laissé mon cadeau, une lettre de condamnation et une bombe.

- Si je résume vous avez avait attenté à la vie des familles Potter, Malefoy, Greengrass, Weasley, Londubat et Vadlivosck pour le regard d'une jeune demoiselle. Qui est-elle ?

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé ? Moi qui croyais que ceux faisant partis des Aurors devinaient tout, savaient tous, je me serais trompé ?!

- Cassandre Malefoy.

- C'est cela.

- Savez-vous que dans les dix lignes de la lettre de Miss Malefoy où vous avez pu voir qu'elle parlait de sa famille, de ses amis… elle ne mentionnait pas ce qui la rendait malheureuse. En fait. Elle ne nomme jamais la personne qui l'a rendue malheureuse, par du harcèlement. »

Le regard de l'homme d'une trentaine d'année se figea.

« Nous devons aussi vous dire que grâce à votre lettre de « condamnation », vous nous avez conduit jusqu'à vous et vous avez permis aux membres présents dans le manoir de courir dans le jardin se mettre à l'abri. »

Et il comprit alors son erreur et que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien et que même si cela avait fonctionné cela n'aurait servi à rien.

« Qu'importe. Monsieur Gregson vous serait jugé ce soir devant le Magenmagot à dix-neuf heures. L'enregistrement de votre interrogatoire y sera écouté. Merci de votre coopération. »

Au ministère de la Magie anglais, à vingt heures, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde. Dans la salle de jugement, tous attendez que le directeur du département de la Justice magique annonce le verdict.

« Pour tentative de meurtre sur les familles Potter, Malefoy, Greengrass, Weasley, Londubat et Vadlivosck qui auraient pu être efficace sans votre lettre de je cite « condamnation », vous êtes, » il s'arrêta pour émettre un petit sourire avant de reprendre sur un ton monocorde, « condamné à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban. »

Le lendemain ont pouvaient voir en première page la photo d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année en dessous du titre _Le créateur du Jour de Cendres, Hans Gregson, condamné à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de sa vie_.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer et à me dire si il y a des fautes. Je débute et tous le monde fait des fautes.  
_

_Luneil_


End file.
